Ill be with you through thick and thin
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Troy and Gabriella find out their going to have a baby. Follow them through the longest 9 months they will ever have
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton had it all. He was a doctor for the local hospital and had an amazing wife and was happy when he decided to become a doctor because he loved helping was the end of his shift at the hospital so he went to the hospital's lounge, opened his locker, got his stuff and headed out to his drive from Albuquerque General Hospital to his home was about 20 minutes away, which he liked a pulled into the driveway and shut off his got out of the car, in his scrubs and headed to the unlocked the door to his Albuquerque home, and found it dark. He walked farther into the house and turned on the kitchen lights. He looked around and didn't see his wife, Gabriella anywhere. Troy walked to the master bedroom of his home and saw the light shining in the bottom crack of the bathroom door. He went over to it and listened first, he heard sniffling. Troy tried to see if the door was unlocked, and opened the door. There, sitting in a ball, on the floor, was Gabriella. Troy looked at her and saw her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks were tear-stained. He went over to his wife of 2 years and sat next to her. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her cheek and wiped her tears away. Gabriella looked at him and Troy finally spoke.

"Gabriella, whats wrong, honey?" she shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to tell him.

"Baby, tell me why your crying in a ball on the bathroom floor?" Gabriella laid her head against his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-Im Pregnant" she said softly, but loud enough for Troy to hear clearly.

He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Why would that be something to cry about, babe?" Troy let her sit up so she was looking directly in her eyes.

"I am just upset because your a doctor and always on call and at any moment, to leave for an emergency, and I am just scared that you won't be there if something happens. Well, I am scared, in general" Gabriella said as she played with the bottom part of her husbands shirt.

"Honey, I am going to be there for you, no matter what happens okay? I am going to take time off when it gets closer to the time that you have to deliver so I will be with you when it happens. I know your scared baby, I am too. I mean I found out I am going to be a father, responsible for another life beside my wife and myself. If you thought I was going to be upset, you were mistaken, sweetie. I love you and I love our baby okay?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and kissed his lips. Troy helped her up and they walked into the kitchen.

"Did you eat dinner, yet?" Troy asked as he looked in the fridge.

"No, I found out at 5, and then I came home and was in the bathroom till now" Gabriella said as Troy pulled out some vegetables and meat, to make stir fry, his specialty, and Gabriella's favorite.

Troy started pulling out the pans that he would need, while Gabriella made a salad. Gabriella looked at her husband and licked her lips as he started cooking the vegetables amd meat. Troy looked at her and smiled, he lifted a piece of the bell pepper that was cooked as she opened her mouth. Gabriella closed her eyes, in heaven.

"Oh god, Troy I don't know how you make the best stir fry ever" Gabriella said.

Troy looked over and smiled at her and kissed her cheek. The stir fry was done cooking, so Troy turned off the stove, as Gabriella got two plates out. They put the food on their plates and walked to the table. Both of them ate, as Gabriella said.

"Baby, I have to set up a doctor appointment. I want to see how far along I am" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded in agreement.

"I will call tomorrow and set one up for you. I just have to check my schedule to see when I have an available slot" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded as she got up and went to the bedroom. Troy followed her and laid on the bed with her. Troy leaned over and kissed her lips, then went to her stomach and lifted her shirt and kissed it gently "I love you baby" he whispered as Gabriella smiled.

"Your going to make a great daddy, Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed her bellybutton as she giggled.

"Your going to make a great mommy" Troy said.

They continued to talk about the baby until they both knew they had to go to bed, because they had work tomorrow. They slept in each others arms, as Troy stroked Gabriella's stomach.

The next morning, Troy woke up to the sound of throwing up, he got up quickly. He went to the bathroom and walked in, seeing Gabriella sitting against the tub, with tears streaming down her face. Troy went over to her as she again, emptied out her stomach contents, and rubbed back, saying soothing things to her, and kissing her head. Gabriella finally finished and brushed her teeth. She made her way over to Troy and hugged him and tightened her grip around him. Troy leaned down and kissed her head.

"If you want me to stay home, I will you know" Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy, you have patients that need you. I am okay now. Nothing to worry about. Just morning sickness" Gabriella said reassuring her husband.

Gabriella stood on her tip-toes and kissed his lips. They parted and Troy got ready for his shift at the hospital.

"I love you Gabs" Troy said as he was about to leave.

"I love you too baby" Gabriella said, kissing her husband one last time before he left. Gabriella watched him get in his car and drive away.

Troy pulled into the hospital and walked in, he went to his office, which was on the fifth floor, the OB ward. Troy put his stuff down and sat down at his desk, he took the picture of Gabriella, and looked at her, he smiled and thought how he was lucky to have an amazing wife and mother of his child. Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when a nurse came in with a file "Dr. Bolton, here is the patient line up for today" Troy looked at the files.

"Thanks Lisa, I appreciate it" Troy said.

Lisa smiled and left the office. Troy got up and walked to the waiting area of the ward, and made an appointment to see one of his colleagues, Dr. Pratt, for Gabriella and himself. Troy walked to his office and picked up the first file in the pile, and left to make his rounds. It was 5 PM, and Troy was so happy that his shift was over. He drove home, anxious to see how Gabriella was doing. He walked into the house and heard the television on in the family room. He walked over and saw Gabriella laying on the couch. He sat next to her and brushed away the hair on her face.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella, who looked exhausted.

"It was okay. Just my stomach was acting a little weird earlier" Troy looked at her concerned.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"I feel naseauous, sluggish, and my feet hurt. Is that normal?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her husband questioningly.

"Yes, its normal. I set an appointment for you to go see a doctor. She is one of the best besides, yours truly" Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and put her hand in his lap and he took it.

"Why wouldn't you deliver our child?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Because, I have want to be at your side. I want to support you through this. If I delivered the baby, I wouldn't get to do that" Troy said smiling at her.

"Whens the appointment?" Gabriella asked.

"Friday at 11. Thats during my break so I am making sure I get there and have no appointments" Gabriella smiled as Troy started rubbing her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gabriella was sleeping soundly with her head resting on Troy's chest. She was dreaming of how life would be with a baby in the house. She dreamt that Troy was going to be an amazing father to their child. She smiled at the thought. But, unfortunately, she thought of all the possible things that could happen, the baby could be premature, c-section, Troy not being there when she went into labor. Gabriella started hyperventilating in her sleep and sweating profusly. She screamed and opened her eyes widely. Troy was looking at her concerned. "Your okay honey, it was just a bad dream, shh" Troy said, trying to calm his frantic wife. After she had calmed down a little, Troy asked "Do you want to talk about it?" Gabriella shrugged. "Baby, you need to tell me what's going on, so I can help you. I can't read your mind, even though I wish I could" Gabriella opened her mouth and confessed "I'm scared" she buried herself into Troy's warm embrace. He moved her so Gabriella was looking at him. "Scared of what, babe?" Troy asked concerned. "I'm scared that something will go wrong, like the baby will be early or when I go into labor your at work" Gabriella said as tears rolled down her cheek and Troy wiped them away. Troy rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "Gabs, nothing is going to go wrong. If something does happen, for instance, when I am at work, you call me. Okay? Don't try and say that I am working because you are more important than my work, babe, your my whole life" Troy said looking into her brown orbs. "Now, I think we need to go back to sleep okay? I love you" Troy said sincerely. "I love you too" Gabriella said as she snuggled into Troy and fell asleep again.

Troy woke to the sound of throwing up again. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door and kneeled down and rubbed Gabriella's back. After she was done, she brushed her teeth and went into Troy's embrace. "You ready for the appointment today, Gab?" Gabriella nodded. Troy lifted her chin and said "I love sweetheart" and kissed her lips. "I love you too" they stayed in each others arms until Troy told Gabriella to get ready. He was bringing her to work today, she had her appointment during his lunch break, and then Taylor is going to bring her home. Gabriella was in the kitchen when Troy came in freshly shaved, and showered just how she liked him. They left the house and got in the car. The whole way there Gabriella held Troy's hand, as if he was going to disappear. They parked their car and headed into the hospital. Troy took his keys out and unlocked his office door, and let Gabriella walk in and then himself. Gabriella was looking around the office and smiled when she saw the pictures of her and Troy. She also saw pictures of him and his patients. Troy walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "Ready to go?" Gabriella nodded and took the hand that he offered her as they walked to the waiting area and sat down. Her name was called 5 minutes later. The nurse took her into a examine room and shut the door. Both Troy and Gabriella waited in silence, until they heard a knock on the door. "Hello Dr. Bolton, Ms. Bolton. What can I do for you today?" Gabriella explained her symptoms to Dr. Pratt. "I have been having morning sickness, aches all over my body, and tiredness. Troy and I think we are pregnant. I took a pregnancy test and it said positive. But, I don't know for sure" Dr. Pratt nodded her head "Okay, let's take a look" she said as she squirted some gel onto Gabriella's stomach. "That's cold" Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's hand. "Okay, look there is the head and the foot" Gabriella started tearing up and Troy squeezed her hand. "Congragulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, it looks like your pregnant. You are about 2 months along" Gabriella smiled at Troy. Troy kissed Gabriella and helped her up. He thanked Dr. Pratt and helped wiped off the gel from Gabriella's stomach. They walked out and saw Taylor in the waiting room. Troy took Gabriella into his office to give her one more kiss she left. "I love you" he said Gabriella pushed some of the hair that was im front of his eyes and said "I love you too, see you at home" Troy nodded and she left with Taylor.

Troy drove into the drive exhausted, but very happy. He opened his car door and walked to the front door and opened it and closed and locked the door behind him. Troy put his bag down and walked into the family room to see Gabriella looking at her bare stomach. "Hi baby, what are you doing?" he asked as he lifted her legs so he was sitting with them on his lap. "Thinking about the baby. I mean, how do we even know if I know how to give birth?" Troy looked at her shocked. "Honey. They tell you how when its time" Troy laughed. Gabriella slapped his shoulder "It's not funny, Troy. This is serious" Troy stopped and looked at her. "Baby, you will be fine. Dr. Pratt will be there and I will be there. We know what were doing Gab. You have nothing to worry about. All you have to worry about is keeping the baby safe and healthy okay?" Gabriella nodded and rubbed her flat stomach. Troy leaned over and kissed her stomach and then stretched his body to reach her face and planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you, sweetie. Now let's go make dinner. You must be starving" Gabriella nodded and walked to the kitchen hand in hand with Troy. "Wait I forgot!" Troy looked at her confused as she jumped into his arms kissing him. Troy grabbed her legs so she had them wrapped around his torso. They pulled apart. "I love you baby, so much" Troy smiled and kissed her again. Gabriella let herself down and helped pull out the pasta and tomato sauce to make lasanga, and some cheese. They baked it and sat down at the table. "Honey?" Gabriella asked. "Hm?' Troy responded as he was chewing his dinner. "You have heard me complain about my fears of pregnancy and birth. I haven't heard you say if you had any or not?" Troy put his fork down and looked at Gabriella. "I know, I don't have fears really. I am confident that everything is going to go fine. The only thing I am scared of is seeing you when your in the pushing stage. I have seen patients get tired within minutes or they are in so much pain, even with drugs. I just don't want you to be in pain I guess but thats really all" Troy looked at her and reached over and grabbed her hand. "You are going to be fine okay?" Gabriella nodded.

A month later, Gabriella was 3 months along and showing a little bit. It was July and it was really hot out which made it uncomfortable for Gabriella. She had a doctor's appointment to check how the baby was today, so she was getting ready in her bathroom. Troy looked into the bathroom and saw Gabriella looking at her expanding belly while putting her hands on it. Troy went up behind her and put his hands on top of hers on her exposed bump. He kissed her shoulder. "Ready?" Troy asked as he held out his hand. Gabriella said "Yeah. I am" Gabriella took his hand and left the house and drove to the hospital. They both walked into the waiting room and waited until their name was called. Once the nurse came out and got them, she took Gabriella's height and weight and took them to a examine room. Troy walked her into the examine room and sat down next to her. Dr. Pratt came in a few minutes later. "Hello Gabriella, Troy. How are you feeling Gabriella?" Gabriella looked at Dr. Pratt and said "Better. The morning sickness has gotten less so that makes me happy. I do however, have noticed, that my friend has arrived" Gabriella pointed to her bump as Troy put his hand over his mouth and started cracking up. "That's good. Well let's have a look and see how the baby is doing okay? So Troy, can you help her lie back?" Troy nodded and held Gabriellas back carefully as she laid down on the bed. "Alright, now remember the gel is a little cold, so be warned" Gabriella looked at Troy and grabbed his hand. Dr. Pratt put the gel on Gabriella's visible bump and put the wand through it. "There's your baby, guys" Troy looked at the screen and smiled as he looked at Gabriella who had tears going down her face. "I am going to make copies of these for you, and I will come back. Troy, can you help her into a gown" she looked at Gabriella "I am going to check you internally when I get back" Gabriella looked nervously at Troy as she closed the door. Troy brought the gown over to her. "Take pants and underwear off, babe" Gabriella looked at him. She turned around so Troy could tie the gown in the back and he helped her back onto the bed. Dr. Pratt returned and said "Okay, Gabriella I want you to let your legs fall to the sides. I need you to take a big breath in for me okay?" Gabriella nodded nervously and grabbed Troy's hand and did as she was told. "Great honey, now I am going to just touch inside slightly okay?" Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes she held Troy's hand tighter and whined a little as Dr. Pratt touched her private areas. "Okay Gabriella we are done, you look fine. You can go get dressed" Gabriella nodded. Dr. Pratt left the room and Gabriella exhaled. "See babe, it wasn't that bad" Gabriella slapped him across his chest "Ow!" He helped her get dressed. "When you get pregnant and have to have a doctor touch you in areas you don't want to be touched. Then you will know how I feel. I should have made you my doctor". Troy laughed and they walked to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy woke up the next day to see Gabriella trying to snuggle in closer to him. He put his hand around her back and moved her body closer to him. Gabriella put her head on his chest and fell back to sleep. She had not slept well the night before because of back cramps and Troy stayed up with her and tried to ease the pain.

_Flashback to the night before_

_Gabriella was tossing and turning for the last hour because of her back hurting. She finally got up and tried to walk it off. Troy had noticed she left and since she was 4 months pregnant anything could happen he got up and went into the family room where Gabriella had her hands against the wall and was leaning forward. He went over to her._

"_What's wrong baby?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella's pained expression. "My back hurts and it won't go away" she said. Troy leaned over her back and started to rub it softly so it wouldn't hurt her. _

"_Oooh, that feels good" Gabriella said as Troy continued to massage her. The pain had disappeared and Gabriella got up, kissed Troy, and they walked back to bed _

_End of Flashback _

Gabriella and Troy laid in bed just relaxing a little bit until Gabriella opened her eyes and looked up at Troy. Troy looked down and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella scooted up toward Troy's face.

"Better, just feel like I have a thousand pounds that I am carrying" Troy smiled and kissed her head. He moved one of his hands to her large bump and started to rub it in circles.

"That feels so good, baby. You have no idea" Gabriella put her hand on top of his. "In 5 months, we will be parents, babe" she said.

Troy nodded. "I know I can't wait to see what he or she looks like. What color hair and eyes will they have? Whose personality?"Troy thought out loud.

"Yeah. You have work today. You better go take a shower" Troy smiled and nodded, He kissed her head and lifted her shirt to kiss her bump. He then leaned in and kissed her lips and left to take a shower.

Troy walked into the kitchen after his shower and walked up to Gabriella and kissed her cheek. He was about to leave the house, but Gabriella pulled him in. She had her arms around his neck and had her face in his shirt. Troy had noticed that she had become more clingy when he leaves to go to work.

"Do you have to go?" Gabriella looked at him. She leaned her head on his chest as he kissed her head and put a hand on her bump. "Yeah honey, but I will be home soon. We can cuddle or do whatever when I get back okay?" Troy looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes, knowing that she was just hormonal at the time. Gabriella walked him to the door.

"I love babe" Troy said as he kissed her lips. She smiled and said "I love you too, hurry home please?" Troy nodded and left the house. Gabriella watched Troy walked and get into his car and drive away. Gabriella closed the door and laid down on the couch.

She pulled up her shirt so she was looking at her belly. "Baby, you are going to be so happy when you meet your daddy, he is the best and always knows how to take care of us" Gabriella smiled as she kissed a finger and put it to her stomach. She fell asleep thinking of Troy. Troy got home 5 hours later, he opened the door and went to the master bedroom and smiled. Gabriella was asleep, with her hand on her stomach, protectively. He put his bag down and took his scrub shirt off and laid down next to her.

"Hi" Troy said as Gabriella opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Hi back" Gabriella leaned in and kissed him passionatley. She moaned into his mouth and Troy grabbed her hips carefully and brought her closer. Troy helped Gabriella when she wanted to take her top off. He almost died in awe. Gabriella, in her bra with her 4 month bump made him fall in love with her all over again. They connected their lips again as Troy lifted Gabriella into his arms. They stopped knowing they should.

"I love you, Brie" Troy said smiling at her.

"I love you too baby" Gabriella said she then suddenly felt a slight pain in her stomach and closed her eyes. Troy looked at her concerned.

"Gab, whats wrong?" Troy asked

"Just a stomach pain" Gabriella said. She pointed where and he put his hand on her bump.

"Honey, that's the baby. It's kicking!" Troy smiled brightly and kissed her


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella woke up that morning in her husbands warm arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She then got up an went to the kitchen to make a waffle for herself. Troy walked in and put his hands on her 7th month bump.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Troy asked as he walked to the toaster.

"I am making a waffle" Troy looked at her confused.

"I thought you hated waffles" Gabriella looked at him confused.

Before he could respond Gabriella doubled over in pain. Troy walked over to her concerned.

"Gabriella, whats wrong?" Troy asked as she closed her eyes tight. Troy now knew what was going on and took her hand, got his keys and they got into the car. They got to the hospital and into a room. Gabriella was admitted right away because Troy worked there.

"Troy, what if something bad is going to happen?" Gabriella looked at her with tears in her eyes and scared.

"Sweetheart, let's just see what Dr. Pratt says okay? Just relax" Troy said holding her hand tightly.

"Gabriella, lets see whats going on" Dr. Pratt put the gel on Gabriellas stomach. Dr. Pratt moved the wand on the ultrasound around.

"Gabriella have you been under any stress lately?" Gabriella nodded and Troy looked at her confused.

"What's been bothering you, sweetie?" Dr. Pratt asked asked she wiped off the gel.

"Troy is always working from 6 AM to 8 PM here and I guess I just miss him. I don't know what else to explain it as" Troy looked down, feeling guilty.

"Troy, I am giving you 2 months off. Go and be with your pregnant wife. You won't be missing much, trust me" Troy thanked Dr. Pratt and they were free to go.

Troy and Gabriella walked into Troy's office, he closed the door. Troy went up to Gabriella and kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry baby. I never knew I was making you like this. I feel guilty not being with you all day for 7 months. I should have not broken my promises that I made to you when we found out" Gabriella looked at her husband and saw tears in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I was lonely. I didn't want Chad or Taylor. I wanted you, my husband, our baby's father. I love you" Troy went up to her and hugged her and cried in her hair as she rubbed his back.

"I love you too. I am going to help you out more. Just say the list and I am there" Troy said wiping his tears from his eyes. They kissed and went home. They walked into the house and Gabriella went to the master bedroom.

"Baby, do you want-"Troy stopped the question he was about to ask when he saw Gabriella cuddled up in a ball asleep. He smiled and went to put a blanket over her and kiss her head. He then went to his side of the bed and moved her carefully so that her head was on Troys chest.

A few hours later. Troy woke up to see Gabriella looking at him. "Hi" he said brushing her stray hairs away from her face. "Hi baby" Gabriella snuggled in closer to his chest. "What do you want me to do, anything?" Troy asked, Gabriella thought. "Can you tell me you love me?" Troy looked at her and she had tears in her eyes that were threating to fall. Troy knew it was hormones that were making her cry he finally said "Baby, I love you so much. I want you to know that it wasn't your fault that you felt those fake contractions. I should have thought more and realized that you need me more than work. I was wrong to have done that" Gabriella was crying and Troy pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. "I love you too Troy" Gabriella choked. "It's not your fault that it happened. Things happen and you can't prevent them from happening" she said. Troy kissed her again. They both got up to make dinner.

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. They laid down on the couch with Gabriella's head on Troy's shoulder. "I love you Gabriella Bolton" Troy said as he kissed her lips. "I love you Troy Bolton" she snuggled into Troy and put her arms around his waist. After the movie ended, they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella woke up very tired. Troy was going to paint the baby's room today and Gabriella was going to watch him. She told Troy she wanted to help but he told her no because he didn't want her to overwork herself. She turned over and saw Troy sleeping. She started kissing his neck and his cheek. Then she went to his lips and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Troy opened his eyes and saw Gabriella kissing his lips and immediately kissed back. They pulled back for air.

"You ready to paint today?" Gabriella asked Troy. Troy looked at her amd knew that she was going to try to make him let her help him paint. He took her chin snd looked her in the eyes and said "The answer is still no, sweetheart" Gabriella folded her arms over her large bump and looked at him with an angry expression. Troy leaned over and kissed her lips. "Honey, I am just trying to watch out for you and the baby, that's all. I know you want to paint and do stuff for the baby but let me handle most of it, okay?" Gabriella glared at him slightly then her face softened.

"Fine, but if you do something wrong, I am going to be mad" Troy rolled his eyes knowing she was having a mood swing. "Im going to get up and get started. It might take a while to finish. Come on, let's go" they both got up and went into the baby's room.

Troy started painting the room. Gabriella chose the color, which was a lime green color, since they didn't know what they were having. Troy let her choose because he knew she wanted to paint and was upset that she couldn't so he let her pick. Troy had been working for the past 5 hours on painting and was doing the finishing touches.

"Babe, you want to see how it looks?" Troy called out to her.

Gabriella walked, well waddled over to the room and was in awe. "It's perfect" she said as Troy was blowing on his fingernails.

They both decided to let the paint dry and move the furniture in tomorrow. Chad was going to come over and help him. Since, Gabriella couldn't carry anything heavy. They both decided to sit down on the couch.

"So, the baby is due in a month. Isn't that exciting?We will finally get to see him or her" Gabriella went off excitedly. Troy looked at her and laughed.

"Are you nervous for labor, Gab?" Gabriella had not yet voiced her opinion on this subject.

"Yeah I guess, anything can go wrong. The baby could be the wrong way or something. The birth part is making me more nervous" Troy looked at her.

"Yeah, thats understandable. I will be there though and Dr. Roberts will be there also. You have double support. Drugs can be used to, I know you don't want them but their there just in case" Gabriella nodded.

"Troy?" Troy looked at Gabriella

"Do you think I will be a good mother?" Troy looked at her in shock. He put his hand on top of hers.

"Honey, you will be an amazing mother. I know you will. Our child is going to love you so much" Gabriella smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"You are going to be an amazing father, I want you to know that" Troy smiled and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, babe" Troy said snuggling into her.

"I love you too, baby" Gabriella said as she laid her head on his chest.

The next day, Chad came over to help Troy move the baby furniture into the baby's room and assemble it. They sat in the room from 7 AM to 9PM with breaks occasionally for food, until they finished at around 10. Troy locked the front door after Chad left and went to the bedroom. Gabriella was laying in bed, reading a baby name book.

"So, we finally looking at names I see?" Gabriella smiled and scooted her body closer to his.

"Yeah. I am just looking at basic ones right now" Troy looked over her shoulder.

"My choices are Michael if its a boy, and Katilyn for a girl" Troy told her. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"You already picked?"Troy laughed at the way Gabriella was looking at him.

"Yea, I was thinking about it for a while" Gabriella smiled at him and continued to look through the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella woke up the next day in pain. She groaned and turned over to where Troy was sleeping and snuggled in closer to him. Gabriella kissed his lips to get him to wake up. Troy opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella's pained expression.

"Whats wrong, baby?" Troy asked rubbing her bump.

"I think the baby's coming, Troy" Gabriella said nervously

Troy sat up and looked at her in the eyes and held his hand out to her.

"I am going to go get dressed, okay? Then we will leave" Gabriella nodded as another contraction hit her and she groaned.

Troy got dressed and brushed his hair as Gabriella did the same. Troy met her in the family room, they picked up her bag, then walked out the door and locked it. Troy drove calmly to the hospital and went to the passenger side to help Gabriella get out. They walked in to the hospital hand-in-hand as Troy got a wheelchair, Gabriella sat down and put her hands on her bump as Troy wheeled her to the elevator. Troy pressed the 12th floor button just as Gabriella was having another contraction. Troy rubbed her shoulders and kissed her head as she rubbed her bump soothingly.

They got out of the elevator and Troy wheeled Gabriella to the check in counter that he knew so well. Troy checked her in and then was taken by a nurse to her room. The nurse said "Gabriella, I need you to change into this, then I will be back to check your progress okay?" Gabriella nodded as the nurse handed Troy a gown and left. "Take everything off except your bra, sweetheart" Gabriella nodded and changed with the help of Troy. He helped her into the bed and hooked her up to the monitors.

"Gabriella, Its nice to see you" Dr. Roberts said as she came into the door.

"Nice to see you too" Gabriella said holding Troy's hand tightly.

"I am just going to check you out, to see how far you are okay?" Gabriella bent her legs so Dr. Roberts could see how far along she was.

"You are at 2 cm, Gabriella. Looks like your going to be here for a while. Just try to relax and stay calm" Dr. Roberts left the room.

"You scared?" Troy asked her. Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Petrified-Ow. Ooh" Gabriella closed her eyes and scrunched her nose.

"Breathe baby, just breathe" Troy said squeezing her hand.

After the contraction was over, Gabriella relaxed and looked at Troy.

"Maybe we should call the parents" Gabriella said as she entwined their fingers.

"Yeah I will do it now. Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded as Troy left the room.

Troy called the parents and they said they would be there in a couple hours. He went back to Gabriella's room and saw here with tears going down her face and gripping the sidebars of the bed. Troy walked over and offered her his hand which she gladly took and squeezed it.

"Oh my god. I am so tired!" Troy wiped the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, your doing so well. We are almost there. In a couple hours, we will have a baby in our arms" Troy said.

Dr. Roberts came in and checked Gabriella again.

"Gabriella your at 5 cm. Your halfway there. Would you like your drugs?" Dr. Roberts asked as she threw her gloves away.

"Yes please! I am in too much pain right now" Troy massaged her stomach as Dr. Roberts left.

"Gab, your halfway there. Your almost done" Troy said soothingly.

The anethesiologist came in and told Gabriella about the drugs. Gabriella was told to sit up and lean against Troy as the anesthesiologist put the needle into her back. Troy kissed her head and told her he loved her. Gabriella laid back onto the bed and tried to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella had been sleeping for the past 45 minutes. The drugs made not feel anything at all. They had been at the hospital for the past 14 hours. Troy was sitting next to Gabriellas bed, holding her hand. Dr. Roberts had come in a couple hours ago saying that Gabriella was 8 cm. Gabriella woke up and squeezed Troy's hand, he smiled.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Troy asked Gabriella who was trying to sit up.

"I dont feel anything. Just slight pressure, but thats really it" Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"That's good though. Pressure is good. That means its almost time" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes. Troy's phone vibrated, he pulled it out and read that his parents and Gabriella's mom were in the waiting room.

"Baby, I will be right back. Our parents just got here" Gabriella nodded with her eyes closed.

Troy walked into the waiting room to see his parents, brother, and Gabriella's mom. They all stood up and looked at him.

"We are close. Really close" Troy said as he hugged everyone

"How's Gabriella?" Gina, Gabriellas's mom asked.

"Shes doing great. Shes asleep at the moment, she just got all the drugs and they are keeping here happy" Troy said.

"That's good. So, how long do you think?" Troy's mom asked.

"Maybe 2 hours. It all depends on the baby. Do you want to see her?" Troy asked. They all nodded and walked to the room. Gabriella was drenched in sweat and her eyes looked exhausted.

"Hi, my baby" Gina said as she walked over and kissed her daughter's head.

"Hi, mom" Gabriella said.

They all talked for a while until Dr. Roberts kicked them out. Dr. Roberts checked Gabriella and smiled.

"Gabriella, you ready to bring this baby into the world?" Dr. Pratt asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, Troy you go hold her leg and one of the nurses will do the other one" Dr. Pratt instructed.

Troy went over to Gabriella and held her leg to her chest. "Okay, Gabriella when I say I want you to push down for 10 seconds" Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath.

"Deep breaths baby" Troy said soothingly as he kissed her head.

"Okay Gabriella, push" Dr. Pratt instructed.

Gabriella pushed down hard. Troy encouraged her and squeezed her hand. She fell against the bed.

"Okay, another push Gabriella" Dr. Pratt said. Gabriella pushed until she broke into tears.

"Sweetheart, your almost there" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

This went on for 3 hours. Gabriella screamed and yelled.

"Gabriella, I can see the head" Dr. Pratt said.

Gabriella pushed with all her might until her face turned purple. Then finally, a cry was heard. Dr. Pratt put the baby on Gabriella's chest. Gabriella started crying and shaking.

"Baby, you did it! I am so proud of you!" Troy said kissing her lips.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Pratt announced. They both smiled.

The nurses took the baby to get cleaned up and then came back with her swaddled in a blanket.

"Whats her name?" Gabriella looked at Troy and he nodded.

"Kaitlyn Anita Bolton" Gabriella said smiling.


End file.
